


Coffee-flavored Kisses

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [39]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba decides to have a lazy morning, which suits Jounouchi just fine.





	Coffee-flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 39 of 50 Days of Pupship: Coffee

Kaiba was, for once, lounging in bed, his coffee and newspaper having been brought up to him on a tray. He read while Jounouchi snored softly beside him. Business was going as well as usual, although the political climate in America was sending some sales down for him. He made a mental note to look into inexpensive passes to Kaibaland.

He was just finishing his coffee when Jounouchi woke up.

"You're here," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I am," Kaiba said, setting aside his paper. "There's some coffee for you, though it might be a little cool now. I didn't want to wake you."

"Mm," Jounouchi said, sitting up and grabbing his cup. It was still warm and Jounouchi was never one to turn down a free anything. "How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes," he said, stretching his back. "The coffee came in about ten minutes ago."

"No wonder it's still warm." Jounouchi sipped in silence for a minute. "When are you going in to work?"

"I might just work from home today," Kaiba said. "I'm feeling distinctly lazy at the moment."

"That's good. Good for you," Jounouchi said, giving Kaiba a kiss on the cheek.

Kaiba chuckled. "I would've said you are becoming a bad influence on me."

"Me? Never!"

Kaiba leaned over and kissed him. "You taste like coffee."

"Sorry."

"Why? I like coffee."

Jounouchi set down his cup. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

Jounouchi pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Maybe you should spend some more time here. You can work any time, right?"

"I am feeling particularly lazy right now."

"So play hooky with me."

Kaiba kissed him back, giving him his answer.


End file.
